


Chronology/Timeline/Character List for Lord John's Stories

by Multimedea



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multimedea/pseuds/Multimedea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says: a chronology and character listing for the Lord John stories in the "Outlander" canon universe. I may (someday) complete a full listing for the entire "Outlander" canon, but I think I'd rather leave such a massive task to 'The Outlandish Companion, pt 2' or to some other brave and loving soul of this facinating series. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronology/Timeline/Character List for Lord John's Stories

 

 

_**Books** _

_Outlander_ (1743, 1945)

_Dragonfly In Amber_ (1743-1745, 1968)

_Voyager_ (1746-1767, 1968)

_Drums of Autumn_ (1767-1770, 1968-1971)

_The Fiery Cross_ (1770-1772)

_A Breath of Snow and Ashes_ (1773-1776, 1978)

_An Echo In the Bone_ (1776-1778, 1978-1980)

_Written In My Own Heart's Blood_ (1739, 1778-1779, 1980)

_The Exile_ (1743) [graphic novel]

_Lord John and the Private Matter_ (June 1757-Aug. 1757)

_Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade_ (Jan. 1758-Oct. 1758)

_Lord John and the Hand of Devils_ [collection]

_Lord John and the Hellfire Club_ (1756)

_Lord John and the Succubus_ (Sept. 1757)

_Lord John and the Haunted Soldier_ (Nov. 1758)

_The Custom of the Army_ (1759) [short story]

_A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows_ (Oct. 1941, 1739) [short story]

(Lord John and) _The Scottish Prisoner_ (1760)

_Lord John and the Plague of Zombies_ (1761?) [short story]

_The Space Between_ (March 1778) [short story]

_Virgins_ (Oct. 1740) [short story]

　

_The Outlandish Companion_ [non-fiction]

_The Outlandish Companion volume 2_ [non-fiction]

 

 

_**Dramatis Personae** _

**Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser (Grey)** : The story's protagonist, a nurse in WWII who finds herself in the Scottish Highlands circa the mid-1700s. In the twentieth century, she was married to Frank Randall, but in the eighteenth century, she marries Jamie Fraser. Lord John Grey marries her to protect her after Jamie's supposed death in a shipwreck, but the union's considered annulled by all after Jamie's return. [Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser—English ex-army combat nurse, who goes to Scotland on a second honeymoon with her husband, Frank Randall, following World War II—only to walk through a circle of standing stones, with surprising results. _(Claire Beauchamp Randall—wife of Frank Randall. A nurse during World War II, she later becomes chief of surgery at a large Boston hospital. Later widowed, but a successful doctor and mother, she brings her daughter to the Scottish Highlands, returning after an absence of twenty years, to reveal the secrets of the past.)_ [All - _Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins_ , LJS]

**James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser (Jamie):** Claire's husband in the eighteenth century. A strapping young Scottish redhead with a dark past and a disarming sense of humor. In The Outlandish Companion, Gabaldon says he is partly based on the character of Jamie McCrimmon from Doctor Who. A note from Diana Gabaldon about Jamie's year of birth: He was born on May 1, 1721 at the estate of Broch Tuarach, also called Lallybroch, near the small village of Broch Mordha in the Highlands of Scotland, the son of Brian Fraser and Ellen MacGibbon MacKenzie. _[James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser—Laird of Broch Tuarach. Son of Ellen MacKenzie and Brian Fraser; illegitimately descended (though legitimately born) grandson of Simon Fraser (the Old Fox); Claire's second husband, father of Faith Fraser (stillborn), Brianna Ellen Randall (Fraser), and (by Geneva Dunsany) William, Viscount Ashness, ninth Earl of Ellesmere.]_ [All - _Leaf, Space_ , some LJS]

**Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie:** daughter of Claire and Frank Randall—and of Claire and Jamie Fraser. Later married to Roger MacKenzie, mother of Jeremiah MacKenzie and Amanda MacKenzie. A mechanical engineer by schooling and trade and an amateur artist. [ _Dragonfly_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins_ , LJS]

**Roger Jeremiah (Wakefield) MacKenzie:** the Reverend Wakefield's great-nephew, adopted by the Reverend following the death of Roger's parents in World War II. A historical scholar at Oxford, trained clergyman, and one-time amateur folk musician. Agreeing to help Claire discover the fate of the Highlanders from Broch Tuarach, he finds himself falling in love with Brianna Randall, and being ever more deeply enmeshed in the Randalls' affairs. [All - _Exile, Prisoner, Space, Virgins_ , LJS]

**Ian Alexander Murray:** Jamie Fraser's youngest nephew, Ian's destiny seems entwined with his beloved uncle's. Linked in danger on the occasion of Ian's birth, when the two narrowly escaped discovery and slaughter by the English army, Ian has been the closest thing to a son that Jamie has ever had. Running away from home to join Jamie in Edinburgh, Ian discovered a mysterious sailor making inquiries, and ended up setting fire to Jamie's print shop, narrowly escaping death himself. Returned to Lallybroch, he later accompanied Jamie to the seals' isle off Coigach, and was kidnapped by pirates while endeavoring to retrieve the hoard of jewels concealed on the island. Taken captive to the West Indies, he fell into the hands of Geillis Duncan (aka Mrs. Abernathy, the witch of Rose Hall), and is nearly killed as a blood sacrifice, being rescued by Jamie and Claire from the cave of Abandawe. Arriving in North Carolina, he accompanies Jamie and Claire to River Run, and helps to establish the homestead on Fraser's Ridge. Helping to rescue Roger MacKenzie (Wakefield) from the Iroquois, he volunteered to take Roger's place, and allowed himself to be adopted by the Indians, marrying a Mohawk girl, Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa (Emily). Is now married to Rachel Hunter and has a son (Oglethorpe?). [ _Voyager_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins,_ LJS]

**Lord John William Bertram Armstrong Grey:** (b. 6/1729?) 2nd son of the 1st Duke of Pardloe and major (eventually Lt. Colonel--46th) in the British army. Foster father of Lord William. Has been infatuated with Jamie since age 16. One-time Governor of Ardsmuir prison when Jamie was imprisoned there as a Jacobite rebel. Amateur sleuth and eventual governor of Jamaica and the colony of West Virginia. Married to Lady Isobel Dunsany, then, Claire Fraser (since annulled). _[Lord John William Grey (aka "William Grey," in Dragonfly)—fourth son of Countess Melton; a sixteen-year-old who attacks Jamie in the wood, shortly before Prestonpans. He is overpowered, captured, and eventually returned to his companions, swearing vengeance on Jamie. Later, he is appointed Governor of Ardsmuir Prison, where he makes Jamie's acquaintance once more. He marries Isobel Dunsany, and becomes stepfather to her nephew William. As Acting Governor of Jamaica, he meets Claire and Jamie again, and later befriends their daughter Brianna in North Carolina.]_ [ _Dragonfly_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Space, Virgins_ ]

**Faith Fraser:** Claire and Jamie's first child, stillborn at L'Hopital des Anges, following a miscarriage as the indirect result of Jamie's duel with Jack Randall. [ _Dragonfly_ ]

**Lord William Clarence Henry George Ransom:** (b. 1/1758) Viscount Dunsany, Viscount Ashness, Baron Derwent, 9th Earl of Ellsmere, once-captain in the British army, but has resigned his commission. Illegitimate son of Jamie and Lady Geneva Dunsany. Foster son of Lord John and Lady Isobel Dunsany Grey. Has taken Miss Francis Pocock under his protection. _[heir of Lords Ellesmere and Dunsany; illegitimate son of James Fraser and Geneva Dunsany. Assumed by nearly everyone to be the legitimate heir of Geneva’s elderly husband, the eighth Earl.]_ [ _Voyager_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins,_ LJS]

**John Jeremiah Alexander Ian Fraser MacKenzie (Jem):** Son of Brianna and Roger MacKenzie, born while the couple was hand-fasted for a year and a day. At first it was suspected he might be Stephen Bonnet's child from his assault on Brianna, but was later proved to be not true. Shares an affinity for 'hearing' Standing Stones and other time travelers with his sister. [ _Drums_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins,_ LJS]

**Amanda Claire Hope MacKenzie (Mandy):** Daughter of Brianna and Roger MacKenzie. Her family returned to the 20th century to repair her congenital heart defect. Both MacKenzie children can 'hear' Standing Stones and other time travelers. [ _Breath_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins,_ LJS]

**Fergus Claudel Fraser:** a young pickpocket, hired by Jamie to steal confidential political documents, who later becomes Jamie's foster son. Fergus loses his left hand in an encounter with English soldiers at Leap o' the Cask, and marries Jamie's erstwhile stepdaughter, Marsali, on a beach in the West Indies. Father of Germain, Joan, Felicté, Henri-Christian. Is possibly the natural son of the Comte St. Germain and Amelie Beauchamp. [ _Dragonfly_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins_ , LJS]

**Marsali Jane MacKimmie (Joyce) Fraser:** Laoghaire's elder daughter by Simon MacKimmie; Jamie's stepdaughter, who marries Fergus on a beach in the West Indies. [ _Voyager_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins,_ LJS]

**Rachel Mary Hunter Murray:** sister to Denzell, and acts as his nurse. William has feelings for her but she falls in love with young Ian. Is kidnapped by Arch Bug. Marries Ian in a double Quaker ceremony with her brother and Dottie Grey. Has a son (Oglethorpe?). [ _Echo_ > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins,_ LJS]

**Dr. Denzell Hunter:** a Quaker doctor traveling with the Continental army, related to the famous physicians John and William Hunter. Meets Dottie Grey in England and falls in love with her. Marries her in a double Friends ceremony with Ian and his sister Rachel, and is now expecting their first child. [Echo  > - _Exile, Leaf, Prisoner, Space, Virgins,_ LJS]

**Franklin Wolverton Randall:** Claire's history-loving 1st husband in the 1940s; a one-time Army captain and professor with a deep interest in his genealogy and heritage. Good friends with Rev. Wakefield. May be more involved in the mysteries of time travel than first known. [ _Outlander, Dragonfly, Voyager, Leaf, Written_ ]

**Jonathan Wolverton Randall:** He is Frank's ancestor and a British army officer. He is also known as "Black Jack." According to Jamie Fraser, the black refers to the color of his soul. "...and a bloody, filthy, nasty pervert he was!", born Sept. 3, 1705, Claire knows that he will die April 16, 1746 at Culloden. [ _Outlander, Dragonfly, Written_ ]

**Colum MacKenzie:** The Laird of the MacKenzie clan. He is also Jamie's maternal uncle, and he shelters Jamie and Claire from the English threat. He suffers from Toulouse-Lautrec Syndrome. [ _Outlander, Dragonfly_ ]

**Dougal MacKenzie:** Colum's brother, who serves as the literal and figurative "body" of the pair, since Colum was born with a deformity affecting his legs. A Jacobite; real father of Colum's son; took Jamie on as a foster son for a year as a teen; has four daughters. Is also the natural father of Geillis Duncan's child. [ _Outlander, Dragonfly, Written_ ]

**Geillis Duncan (Gillian Edgars):** Wife of the procurator fiscal; a time-traveler from the 1960s; thought to be a witch; has knowledge of herbs and plants. One of her multiple lovers, Dougal MacKenzie, is the father of her son, William Buccleigh--making her Roger's many-times great-grandmother. Becomes Mrs. Abernathy of Rose Hall in Jamaica. [ _Outlander, Dragonfly, Voyager, Zombies, Written_ ]

**Simon Fraser, Lord Lovat (the Young Fox):** son of the executed Lord Lovat (also named Simon, known as the Old Fox); younger half-brother to Jamie Fraser's father, thus half-uncle to Jamie Fraser. He led Fraser clansmen at Culloden, but escaped execution, though suffering the loss of most of his family property—later regained through legal process and as a reward for his efforts in raising a regiment to fight in the Colonies during the French and Indian War. [ _Dragonfly, Drums, Custom, Echo_ ] [*]

**Comte St. Germain (aka Paul Rakoczy):** a member of the French Court; a noble with a reputation for dabbling in occult matters. Charles Stuart's business partner. [ _Dragonfly, Echo, Space_ ]

　

_**Other Characters by time** _

 

_Inverness 1945_

**Mrs. Baird:** Proprietor of an Inverness Bed  & Breakfast where Claire and Frank have a second honeymoon following WWII, a bit nosy

**Rev. Dr. Reginald Wakefield:** Vicar of the parish, amateur historian and genealogist; consultant to Frank; stepfather to Roger--future son-in-law of Claire's. [ _Outlander, Leaf_ ]

**Marjorie Wakefield MacKenzie:** Rev. Wakefield's niece and Roger's mother. Died during the London Blitz in 1943. [ _Leaf_ ]

**Jeremiah Walter MacKenzie:** RAF flyer during WWII and accidental time traveler to 1739. Saves his 3-month-old son Roger during the London Blitz, losing his own life in the process. [ _Leaf, Written_ ]

**Quentin Lambert Beauchamp:** Claire's "Uncle Lamb," an archaeologist that raised Claire in various locations around the world.

**Mr. and Mrs. Beauchamp:** Claire's deceased parents, died in a car accident.

**Mr. Crook:** An elderly man who first shows her Craigh Na Dun.

Ghost: A highlander ghost, presumably Jamie, who encounters Frank days before Claire goes through the stones.

**Mrs. Graham:** Rev. Wakefield's housekeeper; a Druid who predicts Claire's "love of two men". Is also Fiona Buchan's grandmother.

　

_Scotland 1743_  

**Charles Edward Stuart:** "Bonnie Prince Charlie", the Stuart Pretender, 1st mentioned when we learn Dougal is a Jacobite. [*]

**James VII:** Exiled Scottish monarch whose court is in Rome; Charles is his heir. [*]

**George II:** English monarch (House of Hanover). [*]

**Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser:** Loyal member of Clan MacKenzie/Fraser; sworn to protect Jamie since he was a baby.

**Rupert MacKenzie:** Loyal member of Clan MacKenzie; Jamie's second cousin; Claire has to choose between marrying Rupert and Jamie.

　

_Castle Leoch_

**Letitia MacKenzie:** Wife of Colum; mother of Hamish by Dougal.

**Alec McMahon MacKenzie (Auld Alec):** Master of Horse of Castle Leoch; wears a patch over his missing eye.

**Laoghaire MacKenzie (Fraser MacKimmie):** Young woman of 16 with her eye on Jamie. Eventually marries Jamie during Claire's long absence, but they divorce. Marries Simon MacKimmie and has two daughters: Marsali and Joan.

**Angus Mohr:** Beats Jamie (when he takes Laoghaire's punishment); helps Colum with pain by giving him massage.

**Davie Beaton:** (deceased) Healer of Leoch, although not a particularly good one; Claire takes over his surgery.

**Hamish MacKenzie:** Son and heir of Colum, although sired by Dougal.

**Gwyllyn:** Welsh bard, entertainer/singer of Castle Leoch.

**Arthur Duncan:** Husband of Geillis; the procurator fiscal of the village of Cranesmuir.

**Father Bain:** Priest of Cranesmuir, accuses Claire of witchcraft.

The tanner's lad: Boy whose ear is nailed to the pillory as punishment.

**Ned Gowan:** Lawyer from Edinburgh, works for Colum. Delays Claire's execution for witchcraft.

**Horrocks:** English deserter who knows the truth (that Jamie did not shoot the Sergeant-Major).

**Hugh Munro:** Licensed beggar (due to torture at the hands of the Turks); able messenger; Jamie's friend.

**Malcolm Grant:** Conducts a raid on the MacKenzies along with his two sons.

**Peter:** Drover; sees Claire with a Waterhorse; testifies against her at her witch trial.

Waterhorse: the Loch Ness monster; Claire feels a connection with it.

**Harry:** Redcoat deserter who threatens Claire and Jamie while they make love in a (not so) deserted glade. He tries to rape Claire, but is killed by Claire.

**Alexander William Roderick MacGregor:** Prisoner who hung himself at Fort William (after being buggered/raped by Randall). Jamie has a Bible belonging to him. Jamie feels he owes Alexander a debt.

**Malcolm Grant:** Once to marry Ellen MacKenzie by suit (arranged marriage), but dinna work out, no longer a MacKenzie ally.

**The Duke of Sandringham:** "old Willie the arse bandit", has a secret connection to Jack Randall, also a secret Jacobite. He tried to bugger Jamie as a teen. [*]

**Janet Robinson:** Had an abortion by using a potion Geillis made up; testifies against Geillis.

　

_Lallybroch_

**Brian Fraser (Black Brian):** (deceased) father of Jamie, Jenny, Robert, and Willie, husband of Ellen MacKenzie; bastard son of Lord Lovat and a serving girl. Laird of Broch Tuarach. [ _Outlander, Written_ ]

**Ellen Caitriona Sileas MacKenzie Fraser:** Ellen MacKenzie Fraser (m)—wife to Brian Fraser; sister to Colum and Dougal MacKenzie; mother to Jamie Fraser and Jenny Fraser Murray. [ _Outlander, Voyager, Drums_ ]

**Jock Graham:** from Murch Nardagh; meets Claire and Jamie on the road to Lallybroch.

**Janet Flora Arabella Fraser Murray (Jenny):** Jamie's steadfast and strong-minded older sister, now living at Fraser's Ridge in America; married to Ian Murray. Mother of Young Jamie, Maggie, Kitty, Michael, Janet Ellen, Young Ian, and Caitlin. [ _Outlander_ > -LJS, _Leaf, Prisoner_ ]

**Ian Alastair Robert MacLeod Murray:** Jenny's husband; Jamie's friend since childhood; Missing half of a leg due to a battle injury at Daumier (with Fergus nic Leodhas).

**James Fraser Murray (Young Jamie):** Jenny and Ian's oldest son; named for his uncle; born August 1741. Laird of Lallybroch after Jamie abdicated his title to him.

**Mrs. Crook:** Housekeeper at Lallybroch.

**William Simon Murtagh MacKenzie (Willie) Fraser:** Jamie's older brother who died at age eleven.

**Grannie MacNab:** Aids Claire and (particularly) Jamie when Redcoats stop by Lallybroch; mother of four sons and sixteen grandchildren.

**Rabbie MacNab:** Grandson of Grannie MacNab; beaten by his father.

**Ronald MacNab:** Father of Rabbie, often drunk and beats his son; reluctant to give him over to Jamie as a stable lad; later betrays Jamie to the Watch and is killed in a fire of retribution by the other tenants of Lallybroch.

**Mrs. Martins:** Midwife; helps deliver Jenny's baby.

**Margaret Ellen Murray (Maggie):** Born November 1743 to Jenny and Ian.

**Robert MacDonald:** Member of the Watch whom Jenny and Claire attack and then use to get information about Jamie after he is taken by the Watch.

**Sir Fletcher Gordon:** Civilian governor in charge of Wentworth Prison,

**Marley:** an orderly in Wentworth, a big, disgusting, slow-witted man ("even the whores won't have him") that Randall has with him when he confronts Claire in the cell where Jamie is being held.

**Hector:** Finds Claire in Eldridge Wood near Wentworth after her wolf attack and brings her to MacRannoch.

**Sir Marcus MacRannoch:** Claire is brought to his cottage; His cattle are later used to help break Jamie out of Wentworth; Jamie is also fixed up at his home, Eldridge Manor; once an admirer of Ellen MacKenzie.

**Lady Annabelle MacRannoch:** Wife of Marcus, helps Claire tend Jamie's wounds.

A soldier near Wentworth: Claire must kill him in order to ensure their escape from the area.

　

_The Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupre_

**Abbot Alexander Fraser:** Jamie's uncle (one of six Fraser uncles).

**Brother Ambrose:** Tends Jamie's wounds.

**Brother Bartolome:** Monks who observe the Perpetual Adoration.

**Francois Anselm Mericoeur d'Armagnac (Father Anselm):** Befriends Claire; introduces Claire to the Perpetual Adoration; she is later able to tell him her (true) story; Franciscan; uses lavender near Jamie (does not know of its significance).

　

　

　

_**John Grey's timeline** _

***

**June 1741** \-- His father the first Duke of Pardloe dies the day after his twelfth birthday. Ruled a suicide at the time because of the Duke's supposed Jacobite connections, Grey, years later, proves it was murder. His family sends him to Aberdeen to stay with his Scottish cousins for two years to avoid the scandal.

**Sept. 1745** \-- While on campaign with his older brother's regiment, he first meets Jamie and Claire Fraser at Prestonpans when he tries to rescue the English lady from a murderous Scottish barbarian and traitor. It does not go well. He earns a broken arm and a tale to tell from 'Red Jamie'. Hector Dalrymple, his first lover, is killed the next day at Culloden.

**1746** \-- For Grey's sake, Hal saves an injured Jamie at Culloden from being executed or deported. Hal releases him to live in hiding at Lallybroch for several years. To save harassment for his family and tenants, he lets himself be captured and sent to Ardsmuir prison with other Jacobite captives to renovate it to a working fort.

**1746** \-- Is attacked in the army's camp and raped. He tells no one but begins carrying a dagger on him at all times. Considers it to be his lucky dagger during many adventures in the future.

**1746-1747** \-- Spends the year after Hector's death drinking and catting around London's shadier molly-walks. Charlie Carruthers is one of his companions during this time.

**Feb. 1755** \-- He becomes governor of Ardsmuir prison, having been sent there in disgrace because of his affair with George Everett. He takes over for Harry Quarry, who took over for Bogle. Hatches a scheme to win over Jamie's friendship/gain his help when he learns of the lost 'Frenchman's Gold'. Jamie learns the truth of the 'treasure' from a dying Malcolm Grant and hides the gems. Later over the years, Jamie uses them to help Lallybroch, pay off Laoghaire, build and provision Fraser's Ridge, and let his family time-travel through the Stones.

**June 1755** \-- Admits in his own mind that he loves Jamie and makes a pass at him at their weekly chess game. Jamie threatens to kill him.

**Nov. 1755** \-- Has Jamie flogged for possessing a piece of tartan (against the Diskilting Act). Sicks up in his desk drawer afterwards.

**1756** \-- He investigates Sir Francis Dashwood's Hellfire Club after the murder of Harry's and Lady Joffrey's cousin, Robert Gerald. George killed him to silence him about George's nature. Grey and George fight to the death and Harry runs him through with his sword.

**1757** \-- Arranges for Jamie's parole to be served at Helwater after the prisoners complete work on the fort and are deported to the American colonies.

**June-Aug. 1757** \-- He discovers that Joseph Trevelyan (the man engaged to his cousin Olivia) has syphilis. He first meets Stephan von Namtzen at one of his mother's Wednesday musicales. He also first meets Percival Wainwright at Lavender House. While investigating a military spying case for Hal, he stumbles onto two cases of murder and is poisoned nearly to death for his troubles. After pursuing his quarry, he gets shanghai-ed onto a ship bound for India by Trevelyan and his secret lover. He also gains Tom Byrd as a valet.

**Sept. 1757** \-- Is appointed English liaison to the Imperial Fifth Regiment of Hanoverian Foot. He investigates the mysterious deaths in the burg of Gundwitz, blamed on a succubus. He's pursued by an amorous Princess Louisa, in a bid to make Stephan jealous. Realizes he's mostly attracted to Stephan because of his resemblance to Jamie.

**Jan. 1758** \-- He learns of Hal's wager in White's betting book that their father is innocent of being a traitor, and adds 20,000 pounds to the pot. His future step-son, William, is born. He's a pallbearer at Geneva's funeral and attends Ludovic Ransom's. Runs into Jamie doing penance in the Dunsany chapel the night before.

**Feb. 1758** \-- His mother marries General Sir George Stanley, a solder. He and Percy help Olivia deliver her baby son in the church and becomes his godfather. He becomes lovers with his new step-brother, Percival (Perseverance) Wainwright and trains him in becoming an officer in Hal's regiment. The 46th Foot equips and moves on to Germany to help the Prussian alliance fight the French there.

**May 1758** \-- He and other officers witness Percy having sex with another man. Grey must have him arrested. Percy offers up info about the man who may have murdered his father. He goes to consult Stephan about the incident and shake him out of his doldrums over the loss of his arm. They come the closest to acting on their hidden attraction but both demure.

**June 1758** \-- He's seriously injured in a cannon explosion on the field in Prussia that kills Lt. Philip Lister. Begs Hal to not let the surgeon amputate his arm. Spends many months at von Namtzen's hunting lodge regaining his health. He carries several slivers of the cannon shrapnel in him.

**Sept. 1758** \-- Returns home to recuperate. Visits Jamie at Helwater to follow up on his father's Jacobite connections and ask his advice about Percy. They get into an argument about homosexual morality. Grey claims that if he brought Jamie to his bed, he could make the man howl, and Jamie (shocked and outraged) nearly puts a fist through his face. From his reaction, Grey suspects he was also a victim of rape.

**Oct. 1758** \-- He gets Bernard Adams to confess to the murder of his father by putting out the man's eye with his dagger. He also breaks Percy out of Newgate prison with the help of the O'Higgins' brothers (Rafe  & Mick). Percy escapes to Italy.

**Nov. 1758** \-- He becomes Dottie's godfather. The wager on the books at White's is settled in the Greys' favor. Hal claims his title as Duke of Pardloe. Grey is also brought before a tribunal to answer questions about the Tom Pilchard explosion. He fears the remaining shrapnel in his chest will be the death of him. He visits his brother Edgar in Sussex where he investigates the connection between Edgar's gun powder mill and the mysterious 'ghost' that haunts the Arsenal. He accuses Mortimer Oswald of colluding with the Navy in shorting the Army's cannon alloy of copper in order to sell it for profit. Mysterious government forces warn him off the pursuit and 'buy' his continued silence by giving Edgar Oswald's MP seat. The 'ghost'--Fanshaw--leaves Lt. Lister's and Anne Thackery's orphan baby in his hands. In two letters, that he never sends, he admits that he loves Jamie and that Fraser is his 'true north'.

**Aug-Sept. 1759** \-- After a scandalous duel Grey is involved in, Hal ships him off to Canada to bear witness at Captain Carruthers' mutiny trial. He spends two weeks in a summer affair with his Indian guide Manoke, and confronts Malcolm Stubbs over his infidelity to Grey's cousin Olivia. Carruthers tells Grey about Major Siverly's embezzlement of Army supplies, and he gets involved in General Wolfe's Battle of Quebec, where Siverly saves his life. He arranges for the orphaned John Cinnamon's care and upkeep after the boy's father is shipped back invalided to England. He has Jamie's sapphire fashioned into a paperweight designed with his signet.

**April-Nov. 1760** \-- He heeds Hal's command to investigate Captain Carruthers' charges against Major Siverly by using his Scottish prisoner to help him corner the rogue officer on his Irish estate. Grey, Jamie, and Tom Byrd have several harrowing adventures in Ireland after John is set up for Siverly's murder by an Irish Jacobite who wants Jamie to help him find a mystical cup. It ends with him having to fight a duel against Edward Twelvetrees like his brother Hal did with Nathaniel once before. But not everything is as straightforward it first appears, and Grey must examine his own notions of honor in the aftermath. He also finally becomes lovers with the now-widowed Stephan, and helps keep his own future wife Isobel from eloping with an unsuitable suitor. He, Hal, and many other dignitaries attend the state funeral of George II.

**1761(?)** \-- Having attained the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, he leads a military expedition to Jamaica to quell a slave revolt there. Has a somewhat uncomfortable tea with Phillip and Nancy Twelvetrees when he meets them at their plantation. He gets rather pithy advice from the widow Abernathy on how to deal with the 'plague of zombies' terrorizing the island colony. Learns he has an affinity for snakes.

**1763** \-- He marries Isobel Dunsany and becomes Willie's step-father. Moves to Helwater in the Lake District to run the estates. Jamie offers himself to Grey (as a test of his character) in exchange for his promise to raise Willie. He politely (but reluctantly) declines.

**Feb. 1767** \-- Is stranded on the plague-laden ship HMS _Porpoise_ with Claire while en route to Jamaica to become acting Governor there. Unknowing of the other's identity, they find they like and respect each other.

**1767** \-- He learns at the Governor's soiree that Jamie's wife Claire is very much alive and a bar to any romantic future for the two of them. He gives Jamie an ivory miniature of Willie and earns a heartfelt hug for the gesture. Claire witnesses this (and Grey's lustful reaction) and her jealousy is stoked. Later he and Claire size up their now-rivalry. Still, he helps Jamie and Claire rescue Ian from Mrs. Abernathy (Gillian/Geillis) and escape to America by letting them 'steal' his sloop.

**Oct. 1768** \-- His wife Isobel dies while sailing with Willie to Jamaica. He retires as governor and he and Willie travel to Virginia to inspect some inherited property (Mount Josiah plantation) there. He detours to Fraser's Ridge in North Carolina to visit Jamie. He (and Ian) catch measles and Claire sends Jamie and Willie on a errand to a local Indian village to keep the boy from contracting it, giving father and son some alone time in the process. Grey and Claire take the recuperation time to hash out their mutual jealousy and love for Jamie.

**Mar. 1770** \-- He visits River Run plantation, where Brianna tries to blackmail him into marrying her, thus saving herself from multiple marriage proposals due to her 'delicate condition'. He does agree to a prolonged engagement until Roger is found, but warns her that she shouldn't play with fire because he'd love nothing better than to be able to have a child that mingled Jamie's blood with his own.

**May 1770** \-- He lets Bree talk him into visiting convicted smuggler Stephen Bonnet in jail in Wilmington, and earns a cracked skull for his troubles when one of Bonnet's henchmen tries to break him out. Bree refuses to leave him before the jail blows up, so Bonnet rescues him. Jocasta's doctor drills a hole in his head to relieve the concussion pressure. Claire patches it with a flattened silver sixpence. He stays at River Run until after the baby's born, and Brianna eventually names her son after him.

**April 1773-Mar. 1775** \-- Through their series of correspondences, Jamie asks him to keep an eye out for any news of Stephen Bonnet. Grey warns Jamie against becoming involved in the growing unrest and dissension in the Colonies. He sends a branded ex-soldier, Bobby Higgins from the Boston Massacre, to Fraser's Ridge as a messenger. He also sends Claire a care package of apparatus and vitriol for distilling ether.

**July 1776** \-- Runs into Brianna and Roger while with William in Wilmington. He gets a very big shock when sister and brother first meet each other. Gives Hector's sapphire ring to Jamie so that Jemmy and Amanda can pass through the Stones safely.

**Nov. 1776-Jan. 1777** \-- Back in London after spying in France, he uses his Black Chamber connections to investigate the links between Percy (Beauchamp), Baron Amandine, and Claudel Fraser. He informs a very ill Hal about Percy. Dottie works to convince him to talking her father into sending her to America to 'marry' her cousin William. Spends Christmas Eve at Nessie  & Rab's brothel and Christmas day at Argus House. Sails back to France to meet with the baron at Trois Fleches where he learns more about the odd relationships within the Beauchamp family. Takes in some sunbathing with Benjamin Franklin.

**April-Dec. 1777** \-- He and Dottie set sail to the American colonies to see to the wounded Henry and visit William. Arrives at Mrs. Woodcock's boarding house and arranges for Dr. Denzell Hunter--with Rachel--to operate on Henry there. Learns from Percy that Amelie Beauchamp was married to the Comte St. Germain and that the noble most likely bundled off his inconvenient lover and her pregnancy to a brothel. Finds out that both Dottie and Willie have been keeping secrets about the Hunters. Denny's surgery removes one of the two bullets, but isn't completely successful. The Greys and the Hunters stay in British-occupied Philadelphia to tend to Henry.

**April-July 1778** \-- Claire returns to Philadelphia and he strikes a bargain with her to purchase the supplies for Henri-Christian's tonsillectomy in exchange for Henry's surgery. Both are successful. In July he learns that Jamie's ship home from Scotland sank with all aboard. Devastated, he informs Claire; gets a second shock when he hears she's about to be arrested by the Crown for sedition. To protect her and Jamie's family he insists she marry him and become the unassailable Lady John Grey. Shell-shocked, she agrees. He and Claire work in concert throughout Philadelphia society to keep both their families on the right side of the British and the Colonial armies. To shake her out of her deep depression, he buys her a new medical chest. Claire contemplates committing suicide with one of the medicines. Unable to bear his pain and loneliness, he spends a drunken night with Claire. The two come to a most unusual understanding of each other.

**Aug. 1778** \-- Everything comes to a head in the Grey household on Chestnut St. when Jamie appears alive and well in Claire's bedroom while John's in attendance. Grey's not-so-dead friend took another ship with his widowed sister Jenny and is now being hunted by soldiers for meeting with the known seditious printer Fergus Fraser. Dottie and Denny declare their love for each other and wish to be married. Rachel and young Ian are attacked by a distraught Arch Bug. William confronts his two fathers about his parentage. Jamie takes John hostage to escape the house when solders burst in. While Jamie's 'prisoner' and on the run with him, he admits his 'carnal knowledge' of Claire to Jamie. That news goes over about as well as expected and earns him a dislocated eye socket and a bruised liver. The pair are stumbled upon by a roving Colonial patrol, and Grey thinks it's altogether safer to become their prisoner than Colonel Fraser's.

**Aug. 1778** \-- Grey is taken up as a British spy by one of Captain Watson Smith's patrols because of Hal's orders returning him to duty in the 46th are found on his person. His injuries are treated by Dr. Hunter. He escapes Smith's custody and is promptly taken by another Colonial patrol and, surprisingly, inducted as 'Bertram Armstrong'. He takes on a runaway Germain Fraser as his orderly. After being discovered by Jamie and Claire in Washington's camp, he turns himself over to Jamie as his personal prisoner. Claire performs a harrowing surgery to repair his eye. Percy Beauchamp, now an aide to La Fayette, informs him about Richardson and makes overtures to Fergus about his inheritance. Grey's makes yet another escape to the retreating British lines.

**Aug. 1778** \-- He finally returns to the British lines under General Clinton. Hal informs him of Ben's 'death' and his widow. He informs Hal of Percy's involvement and information. They both have grave misgivings about any intelligence from the turncoat Ezekiel Richardson. The Grey brothers attend Dottie  & Denny and Rachel & Ian's combined nuptials. He allows Claire to use his Philadelphia house for her surgery in exchange for Jamie arranging with General Benedict Arnold for passage to the now-Colonial held city. The 46th Foot is now stationed to New York.

**Sept. 1778** \-- Journeys with Dottie throughout South Carolina colony tracking Ben's wife. He realizes Dottie is now pregnant and returns her to her husband in New York.

**Jan. 1779** \-- William comes to him and Hal for help in saving Jane Pocock's life from the hangman's noose. They could not help him with the Army's general staff, so he turns to Jamie to help break her out of imprisonment. The pair arrive after Jane's suicide and Grey arranges for her burial. He travels to Saperville, SC with Hal to locate Amaranthus and her son. The Grey brothers make a smashing impression on the young widow and she agrees to come with them.

 

[SPACE DEDICATED TO 'BOOK NINE']

 

_**Mentions** _

***

(pages refer to Delacorte Press hardcover editions)

 

_**Dragonfly In Amber** _

Chp. 36: 481-494

 

_**Voyager** _

Chp. 1: 11-13

8-16: 92-154, 159-163, 188, 190-191, 193

46: 613-616

57-59: 733-734, 741-742, 746-747, 752-754, 755-769, 772

62: 833-835

 

_**Drums of Autumn** _

Chp. 25-27: 385-395, 396-401, 404-406, 408-410, 412, 415

28: 420-440

58-59: 760-761, 764-769, 771-783

62-65: 808-823, 827-832, 837, 840

69: 868

　

_**The Fiery Cross** _

Chp. 30: 322-326

77: 674-675

 

_**A Breath of Snow and Ashes** _

Chp. 8: 63-73

17: 112-115

20: 128-129

41-42: 373, 374

53: 453-454

59: 537-540, 542-544

76: 685-686, 688

116-118: 933-942, 944, 946-948

　

_**An Echo In the Bone** _

Chp. 1: 3-4

4: 39

6: 59, 72-73

10: 100-101, 103

14-15: 127-133, 133-142

20: 199-200, 202-203

23-24: 237-239, 241-254

32-33: 341-345, 346-351

36-37: 370-371, 388

42: 436

45: 447-450

48: 467-469

51: 480-481

58: 514-522

68-69: 605, 611

71: 617-619

73: 633-637

86-89: 726, 729-731, 745-747, 750-752, 754

93: 768-773

95: 777-784

98: 793-796

100-102: 798-788, 802-808, 809, 811

　

_**Written In My Own Heart's Blood** _

(NOTE: It probably would have been easier to list the pages he wasn't mentioned on. :D )

Chp. 3-15: 6-28, 32-37, 40-41, 44, 51, 54-55, 57-71, 73-74, 78-81, 83-84, 86-90

17-18: 97-101, 106

20: 115-116

23-25: 135-139, 141, 145-149, 151-155, 158

47: 275-278, 280

50-51: 288, 294-299

53: 304

55: 316

59-64: 340-343, 351-359, 365-367, 369-371

68-71: 386-394, 396

73-74: 400-407, 411-412

76-77: 421-427

80: 443-448

83-86: 461, 467-470, 472-474, 476-479, 481-483, 485-487

88: 492-497

91: 518

93-95: 523-529, 530-531, 533, 535, 544

111: 628-629

114: 649-654

117-118: 667, 673, 680

123: 704

125: 709-712

127: 720

131-135: 737-739, 747-751, 753, 761-768

142: 797

 

_**Facts in Brief** _

***

Born June 1729 / thick wavy blond hair / blue eyes / 5'6" / fit / speaks English with a Hampshire accent, French, German, Latin, some Italian? / right-handed / champion swordsman / always carries dagger / mild kleptomaniac / scarred from cannon explosion and carries shrapnel inside / has a white scar running through his scalp / has a hole in his skull plugged by a silver coin / was enrolled in the Society for the Appreciation of the English Beefsteak at birth / wears a sapphire ring given to him by his first lover Hector / signet is a smiling half-moon with stars / carries an identical gold pocket watch as his brother / is the 'Hero of Crefeld' / has an affinity for snakes / was 'drafted' into the American Continental army / has had his left arm broken three times / has a dachshund named Roscoe

 

_**Descriptions** _

***

Attracted by the noise, Murtagh, Ross, and a couple of the other Fraser men materialized by the fire. Hauling the intruder to his feet, they pulled him roughly into circle of firelight. Murtagh grabbed the captive by the hair and jerked his head backward, bringing his face into view.

It was a small, fine-boned face, with big, long-lashed eyes that blinked dazedly at the crowding faces.

"But he's only a boy!" I exclaimed. "He can't be more than fifteen!"

"Sixteen!" said the boy. He shook his head, senses returning. "Not that that makes any difference," he added haughtily, in an English accent. Hampshire, I thought. He was a long way from home. [....]

"I shan't tell you anything," the boy said. His eyes were dark pools in the pale face, though the firelight shone on the gleam of fair hair. [ _Dragonfly_ ]

+++

Major Grey was young, no more than twenty-six, and with a fair-complexioned face and girlish lashes that made him look still younger than his years. To compound the problem, he was an inch or two shorter than the average, and fine-boned, as well. [ _Voyager_ ]

~

"He's fair-haired, wi' long yellow locks tied up wi' blue ribbon. And big eyes and long lashes, too, like a lassie's." ... he went on to describe the new Governor's clothes--"fine as a laird's"--his equipage and servant--"one of they Sasenachs as talks like he's burnt his tongue"--and as much as had been overheard of the new man's speech.

"He talks sharp and quick, like he'll know what's what,...but he's verra young, forbye--be looks scarce more than a wean, though I'd reckon he's older than his looks. ... Aye, he's a bittie fellow, smaller than wee Angus, ... but he carries himself well; shoulders square and a ramrod up his arse."

~

He let go of me then, and I turned to find myself facing a man I had never seen before. He wasn't a sailor; while his clothes were crumpled and stale with long wear, they had originally been very fine; the dove-gray coat and waistcoat had been tailored to flatter his slender frame, and the wilted lace at his throat had come from Brussels. [...] He swung to face me, and I saw that he was handsome, in his late thirties, perhaps, with sensitive, fine-cut features, and large blue eyes, open in astonishment.

+++

Grey glanced at himself in the looking glass above the chest of drawers. His beard came in only a shade or two darker than his blond hair, but it grew heavily, and the stubble glimmered thick as wheat straw on his jaw in the morning light. No, he really couldn't forgo shaving. [ _Private_ ]

+++

What had possessed that...that...I groped about, trying to choose among several discreditable epithets to apply to Lord John Grey, and gave up the stuggle... [ _Drums_ ]

~

I might have sound reasons for disliking John Grey--always difficult to feel a warm sense of goodwill toward a man with a professed homosexual passion for one's husband, after all--but I had to admit that I had seen no trace of of either recklessness or cruelty in his character. On the contrary, he had struck me as a sensitive, kindly, and honorable man--or at least he had, before I'd found out about his predilections toward Jamie.

~

"How could I forget?" I said, giving his lordship a particularly bright smile. His mouth twitched slightly, but he kept a straight face as he bowed deeply in my direction. How did a man stay so impeccably groomed after several days on horseback, sleeping in the woods?

~

Lord John was a surprise. She had heard her mother speak of John Grey--soldier, diplomat, nobleman--and expected someone tall and imposing. Instead, he was six inches shorter than she was, fine-boned and slight, with large, beautiful eyes, and a fair-skinned handsomeness that was saved from girlishness only by a firm set of mouth and jaw.

Lord John treated her always with attention and respect--often with amusement or admiration--but there was something missing...She should have guessed before, she thought; she'd encountered that inner indifference once before, in the roommate of a casual boyfriend. But then, Lord John hid it very well; she might never have guessed, were it not for that chance encounter in the yard. No, he didn't chime for her. But when he came out of the servants' quarters, he had been ringing like a firebell.

+++

Grey's hair was like his mother's--fair, thick, and slightly wavy, prone to disorder unless tightly constrained, which it always would be, if Tom Byrd was given his way. Actually, Tom would be best pleased if Grey would consent to have his head polled and wear a good wig like a decent gentleman, but some things were past hoping for. [ _Haunted_ ]

~

Grey nodded and sat down to compose his note. He had just trimmed his quill when he became aware that neither Byrd had departed; both were standing on the opposite side of the room, viewing him with approval.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, me lord," Tom said, smiling beneficently. "I was just telling Jack, you aren't looking quite so hag-rid as you was."

"You mean haggard?"

"That, neither."

+++

"Does it hurt?" Ben asked seriously.

"Not so bad," Grey said. "The itching on my leg's worse."

"Lemme see!" Henry began to scrabble at the bedclothes. The resultant squabble among the three brothers nearly pitched Grey onto the floor, but he managed to raise his voice enough to restore order, whereupon he pulled back the blanket and lifted his nightshirt to display the slash across the top of his thigh.

It was a shallow wound, though impressively long, and while it did still hurt a bit, he'd been honest in saying the itching was worse[...]

"You've got a big willy, Uncle John," Adam observed.

"About the usual for a grown man, I think. Though I believe it's given fairly general satisfaction." [ _Prisoner_ ]

+++

For one of the few times in his life, Grey wondered seriously whether he might be a pervert. [ _Echo_ ]

+++

He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he'd been looking through the crowd all day, scanning the faces in search of his fa--yes, dammit, his father! John Grey was as much his father now as he ever had been. Goddammed liar or not. And William was growing worried about him. Colenso had reported that morning that Lord John had not returned to his house--and Lord John should have returned by now. And if he had, he would have come to find William, he was sure or that. Unless Fraser had killed him. [ _Written_ ]

And as the sun set on the third day since he had left his home, Lord John William Bertram Armstrong Grey found himself once more a free man, with a full belly, a swimming head, a badly mended musket, and severely chafed wrists, standing before the Reverend Peleg Woodsworh, right hand uplifted, reciting as prompted:

"I, Bertram Armstrong, swear to be true to the United States of America, and to serve them honestly and faithfully against all their enemies and opposers whatsoever, and to observe and obey the orders of the Continental Congress and the orders of the generals and officers set over me by them."

~

The man in front of me was standing bolt upright, musket at port arms, eyes fixed straight ahead. This was perfectly correct--but no other man in the line was doing it. Militiamen were more than capable, but they generally saw no point in military punctilio. I glanced at the rigid soldier, passed by--then glanced back.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" I exclaimed, and only sheer chance kept Jamie from hearing me, he being distracted by the sudden arrival of a messenger.

I took two hasty steps back, bent, and peered under the brim of the dusty slouch hat. The face beneath was set in fierce lines, with a darkly ominous glower--and was completely familiar to me.

"Bloody effing hell, " I whispered, seizing him by the sleeve. "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he whispered back, not moving a muscle of face or body. "Do walk on by, my dear."[...]

Germain at once glanced in John's direction, then, realizing his mistake, jerked his eyes back, but it was too late. Jamie reached John in a single stride and ripped the hat off his head.

The face was identifiable as that of Lord John Grey, but only by someone who knew him well. He wore a black felt patch over one eye, and the other was all but obscured by dirt and bruises. He'd cut his luxuriant blond hair to roughly an inch in length and appeared to have rubbed dirt into it.

With considerable aplomb, he scratched his head and handed Jamie his musket.

~

"So you've not only somehow married Fraser's wife, but you've accidentally been raising his illegitimate son for the last fifteen years?"

"Apparently so," Grey said, in a tone that he hoped indicated complete unwillingness to talk about it. For once, Hal took the hint.

~

"Do lots of women discuss their intimacies with you, Uncle John? That seems somewhat unusual."

"I seem to attract unusual women," he said, rather ruefully. "I also seem to have the sort of face that people feel compelled to tell things to. In another age, perhaps I should have been a confessor, if that's the word.

　

_**Characters** _

***

**Harold (Hal), Lord Melton** \--Earl of (Moray) Melton, 2nd Duke of Pardloe, John's older brother, residence is Argus House, commands the 46th (Foot) Regiment, similar in appearance to Grey, but not as pretty, about 10 years older. [eldest brother of Lord John Grey, who found a group of Jacobite officers in a farmhouse near Culloden Field, and ordered them all executed—save for Jamie Fraser, whom he saved in order to repay the debt of honor owed by his younger brother.] _'"You're a relative of Lord John Grey's," I blurted, staring at him. He had to be. The man wore his own hair, as John did, though his was dark beneath its powder. The shape of his head--fine-boned and long-skulled--was John's, and so was the set of his shoulders. His features were much like John's, too, but his face was deeply weathered and gaunt, marked with harsh lines carved by long duty and the stress of command. I didn't need the uniform to tell me that he was a lifelong solder.'_ [ _Dragonfly, Voyager, Echo, Prisoner, Written,_ LJS - _Zombies_ ]

**Minerva (Minnie), Lady Melton** \--Hal's 2nd wife, Duchess of Pardloe, sons Benjamin, Adam, Henry, and daughter Dottie (his god-daughter). Was once a Jacobite spy named Mina Rennie for her father, Raphael Wattiswade. Caught in the midst of her spying by Hal, causing her to become Lady Melton while six months pregnant with Benjamin. [ _Echo, Prisoner_ , LJS - _Zombies_ ]

**Esmé, Lady Melton** \--Hal's 1st wife, deceased in childbirth. Had a scandalous affair with Nathaniel Twelvetrees, which led to an even more scandalous duel between he and Hal, which led to the Grey/Twelvetrees family feud. [ _Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Harry Quarry** \--1st regimental colonel of the 46th, brother is Lord Joffrey, the Duke of Clarence's nephew; is the Sub-Genius, (a writer of erotic fiction). Harry was once governor of Ardsmuir prison when Jamie was a prisoner there before Grey took over. Was responsible for inducting Jamie into the Freemasons while there. _'Quarry was the younger son a good family, like himself, but still his superior in rank [...] bright hazel gaze [...] With a sudden motion, he clapped his hat on his head. He touched his cheek, where the darker line of a scar sliced across the ruddy skin; a memento of the scandalous duel that had sent him into exile at Ardsmuir.'_ [ _Voyager, Prisoner_ , LJS - _Zombies_ ]

**Lady Benedicta Armstrong DeVane Grey Stanley** \--Dowager Countess of Melton, Dowager Duchess of Pardloe, his mother. Marries Sir George Stanley her 3rd husband and becomes a step-mother to Percy. Has four sons: Paul, Edgar, Hal, and John. [LJS]

**General Sir George Stanley** \--His step-father, and step-father to Percy. _'A bit taller than himself or Hal, and quite stout, the general had a face that was round, cheerful, and mostly guileless beneath a rather shabby wig.'_ [ _Blade, Haunted, Prisoner, Echo_ ]

**Lord Gerald Grey** \--1st Duke of Pardloe, Earl of Melton, Benedicta's 2nd husband, Hal and John's father, formed the 46th Foot Regiment, had a penchant for astronomy. Killed by Bernard Adams to frame him as a Jacobite traitor. _'...his own father, had been possessed of the same slight stature, fairness, and tidy muscularity which he had bequeathed to his sons.'_ [LJS]

**Captain DeVane** \--Benedicta's 1st husband, Paul and Edgar's father. Married him when she was 15. She had a _wonderful_ dress. [ _Private_ ]

**Edgar DeVane** \--his 2nd oldest half-brother, mid-forties in 1759. Owns a gunpowder mill, ran for MP but was defeated/smeared by a Twelvetrees' sycophant. Has a wife, Maude, and two daughters, house is Blackthorn Hall, Sussex. _'Tall, handsome, dark, and dashing, with an aristocratically prominent nose and hooded gray eyes that gave him the aspect of a poet.'_ [ _Private, Haunted_ ]

**Maude DeVane** \--Edgar's wife, who rather intimidates Grey. He was soundly cuffed as a child when he called her an "overbearing dogess" at Edgar's engagement party. For all that, she sincerely cares for Grey. [ _Haunted_ ]

**Paul DeVane** \--his eldest half-brother, a country squire in Sussex. [ _Private, Zombies_ ]

**Lady Dorothea (Dottie) Jacqueline Benedicta Grey Hunter** \--his niece and god-daughter. 4th child of the Duke of Pardloe, joins her uncle John and cousin Willie in America to be with her love, Dr. Denzell Hunter. Becomes a Quaker to show her devotion to him. The pair marry in a double Friends ceremony with Ian and Rachel. Is expecting their 1st child. _'Dottie had her mother's autumn-leaf coloring, with hair the color of ripened wheat and cheeks with the perpetual faint flush of rose hips. But where Minnie's face was pretty and gently appealing, Dottie's was underlain by Hal's fine bones and embroidered with his dark lashes; her beauty had a dangerous edge to it.'_ [ _Blade, Custom, Prisoner, Echo, Written_ >]

**Lord Benjamin Grey** \--his nephew and 1st son of the Duke of Pardloe. With the British army as a captain of the 34th Foot during the American Revolution. Reported dead of gaol fever as a prisoner of war in New Jersey; the report is strongly disputed by his family. Supposedly has left an American widow and infant son, but this is also in dispute. [ _Blade, Prisoner, Written_ ]

**Amaranthus Cowden (Grey)--** Ben Grey's supposed American widow. She says they have an infant son together. _'[...]they were able to describe her to me as a slight young Woman of middle Height, with an excellent Complexion, large brown Eyes, and abundant Hair of a dark-blond Hue.'_ [ _Written_ ]

**Trevor Wattiswade Grey** \--Ben Grey's infant son with Amaranthus Cowden. [ _Written_ ]　

**Lord Adam Grey** \--his nephew and 2nd son of the Duke of Pardloe. Serves in the British army in the American colonies. [ _Blade, Prisoner, Echo, Written_ ]

**Lord Henry Grey, Viscount Asher** \--his nephew and 3rd child of the Duke of Pardloe. Is a British soldier in the American colonies, and is shot severely with a musket ball. Claire and Dr. Denny Hunter perform abdominal surgery on him. Keeps company with Mrs. Mercy Woodcock, a black freewoman and boarding house owner. _'Henry took after his mother rather than Hal, being normally ruddy-cheeked and of a rather stocky build.'_ [ _Blade, Prisoner, Echo, Written_ ]

**Nicodemus Patricius Marcus Armstrong** \--his Scottish great-uncle. A Jacobite supporter involved in the South Sea Bubble investment collapse of 1719. [ _Blade_ ]

**Graf (Captain) Stephan von Namtzen, Landgrave von Erdberg** \--a Hanoverian noble and soldier in the German forces. Perhaps Grey's 2nd closest friend, John holds a mild infatuation for him. Married to the Princess Louisa von Lowenstein, one step-son, one son and daughter. Loses his right arm in the Seven Years' War and suffers a deep depression that Grey helps him overcome. He gives John his white stallion, Karolus. He later gives him a dachshund puppy. Is attracted to Grey as well but won't act on it. They finally become lovers after Princess Louisa's death. _'...a shadow fell across Grey at this point, and he looked up to discover that the very tall German had come to join them, hawk-like blond features set in a grimace of congeniality.'_ [LJS]

**Princess Louisa von Lowenstein** \--Grafin von Erdberg, widow of the late prince, with one son. Grey stays several days at her Schloss while the Prussian alliance meets there. She eventually marries Stephan, but not before she makes very friendly overtures to Grey. [ _Succubus, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Percival (Perseverance) Wainwright Beauchamp** \--his step-brother (and former lover), believed executed for unnatural acts but now living in the American colonies after having married into the Beauchamp family. Had a very checquered, troubled past before his mother married Sir George, is still involved with shady dealings with the French Beauchamps. 26 in 1757. 'A curly haired young man with a sweet mouth and soft brown eyes stepped forward, smiling, and took his hand. "Percy Wainwright--at your service, ma'am." He bent over Grey's hand in the most graceful of gestures, and kissed the knuckles.' [ _Private, Blade, Breath, Prisoner, Echo, Written_ >]

**Claude Beauchamp, Baron Amandine** \--current head of the Beauchamp family. Has very murky dealings going on at various fronts. Percy admits to having an on-going affair with him while married to his younger sister. He charges Percy with finding his older sister Amelie's son. _'The baron was an older man, perhaps a few years Grey's senior, short and rather plump, with an open, pleasant face. Well dressed, but without ostentation. [...] He had a most unusual voice--soft, warm, and somehow smoky, like oolong tea with a lot of sugar.'_ [ _Breath, Echo_ ]

**Cecile Beauchamp** \--sister of Baron Amandine and wife of Percy (Wainwright) Beauchamp, knows that Percy is having a co-current affair with her brother. Described as very stupid by Grey. There may be a second Beauchamp sister with ties to Claudel. [ _Breath, Echo_ ]

**Amelie Elise LeVigne Beauchamp** \--elder sister of Baron Amandine, died in a brothel in the 1730's. The family is looking for her son by the Comte St. Germain. [ _Echo_ ]

**Neil Stapleton** \--a minor government functionary and operative for Bowles. He propositions Grey at Lavender House and never misses an opportunity to do so at later dates. Is also known as "Neil the Cunt". [ _Private, Blade, Haunted_ ]

**Hubert Bowles** \--a shadowy figure in the British government. A small fusty looking man with a pudgy back. Employs many operatives and has his fingers in many pies. [ _Private, Haunted, Prisoner_ ]

**Tom Byrd** \--his steadfast valet (and all-around sidekick), has five brothers, one sister, 18 in 1758. Has been retired from Grey's service for ten years in 1778 and keeps a public house with his wife in Southwark. _'Short and stocky, with a head round as a cannonball, he was young enough still to sport freckles across fair, rounded cheeks and over the bridge of his snubbed nose.'_ [LJS]

**Jack Byrd** \--Tom's older brother, was a footman for Trevelyan and tended Maria Mayrhofer through her illness. May secretly have a crush on Trevelyan. _'Have you ever seen a man, a servant? Somewhat taller than myself, lean-faced and dark, with a missing eye tooth on the left side?'_ [ _Private_ ]

**Beasley** \--Hal's clerk, helps Grey subdue Adams. _'The age of Hal's regimental clerk was an unknowable secret; he had looked just the same--ancient--ever since John Grey had first set eyes on him, a quarter century before.'_ [ _Private, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Ewart Symington** \--2nd colonel of the 46th regiment. [LJS]

**Olivia Pearsall Stubbs** \--23 in 1758 (16 in 1757 in Private), his cousin, was made Hal's ward when her parents died in 1747. Once engaged to Trevelyan, now married to Stubbs, named her first child after Grey and Percy, who helped her deliver at his mother's wedding. _'This plan of escape, though, was foiled by the sudden appearance of his cousin Olivia on the stair above, elegant in amber silk, blond hair gleaming in a lace cap.'_ [LJS]

**Malcolm Stubbs** \--lieutenant in the 46th and casual friend, father is a minor baronet, has a twin sister Melissa, marries Grey's cousin Olivia. Abandons his family while serving in Canada, takes on an Indian mistress and has a child with her. Is invalided back to England after he loses a leg in the Battle of Quebec. _'Stubbs was aptly named, no taller than Grey himself, but roughly twice as wide, with a broad cherubic face, wide blue eyes, and a breezy manner that endeared him to his troops, if not always to his senior officers.'_ [ _Private, Custom_ ]

**Cromwell Percival John Malcolm Stubbs** \--Olivia & Malcolm's son and John's godson. [ _Blade, Custom, Prisoner_ ]

**John Cinnamon Stubbs** \--Malcolm Stubbs' lovechild with an Indian woman in Gareon, Canada. Named by Grey for his cinnamon colored curls. After his mother's death from smallpox, Grey 'buys' him from his grandmother and gives him to a French priest to raise. Sends money yearly for his care. _'The baby's eyes were big and dark, like its mother's, and the skin a paler shade of her own. The hair, though, was not straight, thick and black. It was the color of cinnamon, and exploded from the child's skull in a nimbus of the same curls that Malcolm Stubbs kept rigorously clipped to his scalp and hidden beneath his wig.'_ [ _Custom, Echo_ ]

**Lady Isobel Dunsany Grey** \--Grey's 1st wife, Gordon and Geneva's younger sister, William's aunt and foster mother. Jamie saves her from an ill-planned Gretna Green wedding to Mr. Wilberforce, her father's solicitor. Dies aboard ship on her way to join Grey in Jamaica. _'She did not resemble Geneva at all, being small and gently rounded, blond like their mother; Geneva had taken after Lord Dunsany, tall and lean, with thick chestnut hair. Isobel's head fit neatly below his chin.'_ [ _Voyager, Drums, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Lady Geneva Dunsany Ransom** \--Countess of Ellesmere, eldest daughter of the Dunsany family of Helwater; taking a fancy to Jamie Fraser, she forces him to her bed by means of blackmail, and bears a son (William) to him, dying soon after giving birth. _'Geneva rather took after her father, at least in the matter of height and leanness. The Lord Dunsany's grizzled hair might once have been that shining chestnut, and the girl had Dunsany's clear grey eyes.'_ [ _Voyager, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Gordon Dunsany** \--son of Lord Dunsany and heir to Helwater; killed in the Rising. Grey's childhood friend. [ _Voyager, Prisoner_ ]

**Lady Louisa Dunsany** \--his mother-in-law. Mother of Gordon, Geneva and Isobel, grandmother of Willie, whose parentage she may suspect. She offers to arrange Jamie's pardon, so that he can leave Helwater. [ _Voyager, Drums, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Lord William Dunsany** \--his father-in-law. A minor—and rather impoverished—aristocrat, who accepts Jamie Fraser (under the alias Alexander MacKenzie) as a groom on his estate, Helwater, as a favor to Grey. He arranged his daughter Geneva's marriage to the elderly Earl of Ellesmere, hoping that this would ensure her shortly becoming a wealthy young widow—and a countess. [ _Voyager, Drums, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Ludovic Ransom, Lord Ellsmere** \--8th Earl of Ellsmere. Cuckolded husband of Geneva Dunsany, he threatens to throw infant William from a window after his birth. Is stopped by a shot from Jamie, which kills him. The surrounding community thinks it was a suicide after the death of his young wife in childbirth. [ _Voyager, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Lucinda (Amanda), Lady Joffrey** \--Harry's sister-in-law and a good friend of Grey's. _'Small, neat, slightly plump, with a kind, soft eye, dimpled, by temperament she had the guile of a serpent and the tenacity of a sticking plaster.'_ [LJS - _Zombies_ ]

**Sir Richard Joffrey** \--Harry's half-brother. An influential member of Parliament. [ _Private_ ]

**Rab (Rabbie) McNab** \--chair man and Agnes' husband/pimp. Jamie has an affair with his mother when he's the Dunbonnet. He and his wife own a prosperous whorehouse that Grey uses for information brokering. [ _Voyager, Private, Blade, Haunted, Prisoner, Echo_ ]

**Agnes (Nessie) McNab** \--a madam, Grey first meets her as a young whore at the Meacham Street brothel. He uses her connections in his side-line spy business. 14 in 1757. [ _Private, Blade, Haunted, Prisoner, Echo_ ]

**George Everett** \--one of his lovers and the reason he was sent to Ardsmuir in disgrace. Murderer of Harry's cousin, Robert Gerald. Grey and Harry later kill him in self-defense after being set up by him at the Hellfire Club. _'George Everett was looking well--very well indeed. Wig and powder set off the blackness of his brows and the fine dark eyes below them. A firm chin and a long, mobile mouth--Grey's index finger twitched involuntarily, tracing the line of it in memory.'_ [ _Voyager, Hellfire, Private_ ]

**Lord and Lady Everett** \--parents of his ex-lover. [ _Voyager_ ]

**Hector Dalrymple** \--his first lover at 16; killed at Culloden at 20. [ _Voyager, Private, Blade, Breath_ ]

**Lady Mumford** \--Hector's mother, sings at Benedicta's Wednesday socials. [ _Private_ ]

**Wallace Dalrymple, Lord Mumford** \--Hector's father, deceased by 1757. [ _Private_ ]

**Joseph Trevelyan** \--one-time suitor of his cousin Olivia. Trying to discover the truth behind the man's venereal disease leads Grey into a deeper mystery of two murders and the shady world of government espionage. He attempts to poison and kill Grey when Grey gets too close to the secrets behind his connection to Lavender House. [ _Private_ ]

**Maria Mayrhofer Trevelyan** \--Trevelyan's secret lover and eventual wife. She shoots her degenerate husband (who gave her and Trevelyan syphilis) and runs off to marry Trevelyan. Will most likely die of the malaria she deliberately contracted to fight the other disease. [ _Private_ ]

**Raphael (Rafe) O'Higgins** \--Irish soldier in Hal's regiment, on and off as fortunes dictate. He and his brother Mick attack Grey under Trevelyan's pay, but later help him break Percy out of Newgate prison and help corner Adams for being a traitor and murderer. May or may not be twins with Mick. [ _Private, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Michael (Mick) O'Higgins** \--Rafe's brother and a soldier in Hal's regiment. [ _Private, Blade, Prisoner_ ]

**Ensign Richard Tarleton** \--Grey's ensign at Crefeld, eventually reaches rank of lieutenant. Son of Berkeley Tarleton, cousin of Banastre Tarleton[*]. [ _Blade, Custom, Prisoner, Echo_ ]

**Bernard Donald Adams** \--First Secretary of the Ministry of Ordinance and cousin to the Twelvetrees. The Jacobite spy who murdered the 1st Duke of Pardloe to cover up his own treason. Eventually, Grey brings him to justice--and stabs out one of his eyes in the process. He is later executed for treason. [ _Blade, Custom, Prisoner_ ]

**Reginald Twelvetrees** \--colonel of the Royal Artillery Regiment, sits on the "Tom Pilchard" tribunal. There's bad blood between he and Melton regarding his brother and Hal's first wife. [ _Blade, Haunted, Custom, Prisoner_ ]

**Edward Twelvetrees** \--army major and youngest of the Twelvetrees brothers. Grey suspects him of having collaborated with Gerald Siverly's embezzlement schemes and of having later killing the man. He despises both John and Hal for his brother's death. After he calls Grey a sodomite and murderer in public, Jamie names him as a suspected traitor, for which he challenges Jamie to a duel. Grey takes on the duel in Jamie's stead and kills Twelvetrees, nearly dying himself in the process. Grey later has a crisis of conscience when he learns from Hubert Bowles that Twelvetrees was actually a government spy helping to catch Siverly and the Irish Jacobite traitors. _'Yes, it was bloody Twelvetrees. No mistaking that pale, long-nosed face, the beady little ferret-black eyes.'_ [ _Prisoner, Zombies_ ]

**Nathaniel Twelvetrees** \--captain in the 32nd Foot. Once a friend of Hal's. Hal fought a duel with him over his first wife, Esmé--and killed him. The Greys and the Twelvetrees have been enemies ever since. [ _Private, Custom, Prisoner, Zombies_ ]

**Philip Twelvetrees** \--a cousin of Edward Twelvetrees, inherited his Jamaican plantation after Grey killed him in a duel. The family plantation is burned during the slave revolt after Grey becomes Governor. [ _Zombies_ ]

**Nancy Twelvetrees** \--Philip's sister and a watercolor painter. Suffered a broken engagement with Governor Warren. Flirts with Grey during his visit, but also confronts him over the duel with her cousin. [ _Zombies_ ]

**Mortimer Montmorency Oswald IV** \--member of the "Tom Pilchard" tribunal, ran against Grey's brother Edgar for a MP seat. Tries to implicate the brothers in the cannon explosions, but was actually one of the parties responsible. [ _Haunted_ ]

**Captain Marcus Fanshawe** \--a co-owner in Edgar's mill, was horribly disfigured in an attempt to kill a romantic rival. Is mistaken for the Arsenal ghost. Gives Anne Thackery-Lister's baby to Grey before he kills himself with one of his own bombs. {Fanshawe is usually spelled "Featherstonehaugh" in GB.} [ _Haunted_ ]

**Manoke** \--His Indian cook at Mount Josiah and erstwhile lover. Grey first meets him as a guide in Canada. _'...the gentleman loitering by the landing was naked save for a breech-clout, a striped blanket slung over one shoulder, and a coating of what--from the shimmer of his limbs--appeared to be grease of some kind. [...] The Indian's skin was considerably darker than Grey's own, to be sure, but a rather pleasant soft brown in color, something like dried oak leaves.'_ [ _Breath, Custom, Echo_ ]

**Captain Charles Carruthers** \--an old friend whom Grey served with in Scotland. Also one of his former lovers. Carruthers requests him to be a character witness when he's brought up on mutiny charges in Canada. _'Carruthers had been born with an interesting deformity--he had a double hand.'_ [ _Custom, Prisoner_ ]

**Major Gerald Siverly** \--a major in the 35th regiment, served in Canada under General Wolfe and saves Grey's life there during the Battle of Quebec. Before his death, Charles Carruthers formally accuses him of embezzlement and treason. When Grey (with Jamie) goes to Ireland to investigate the charges, the man is found murdered at his estate, and Grey stands accused of the crime. _'He was still a imposing man, nearly as tall as Jamie himself, though a good deal older now and going to paunch. His face was slab-sided, the skin faintly gray, as though he'd been cut from the same rock as his house[...]'_ [ _Custom, Prisoner_ ]

**Tobias Quinn** \--an Irish Jacobite sympathizer who knew Jamie at Culloden and tries to involve him (and co-incidentally Grey) into his scheme of using a mystical Celtic cup to help rally the scattered and beaten Jacobite cause. Is the one who killed Siverly for embezzling Jacobite funds and tried to frame Grey for it. Later, commits suicide when his plans fall apart. 38 in 1760. _'He was thin; Jamie could see the bones of his shoulders stark under his coat. He wore a slouched hat, [...] he removed this to scratch his scalp, revealing a head of brown curls streaked with gray. [...] Quinn was a year younger than himself, and Jamie saw the lines in the Irishman's face and the gray in his hair with a sense of dismay.'_ [ _Prisoner_ ]

**Betty Mitchell** \--a house maid to the Dunsany family and Quinn's one-time sister-in-law. Grey once jealously suspected she had designs on Jamie, but she was only using him to make George Roberts, the butler, jealous. Jamie gives her a dowry to start her on her new life. She may know the secret of William's parentage. [ _Prisoner_ ]

**Abbot Michael (FitzGibbons** )--abbot of Inchcleraun abbey in Ireland. Cousin of Murtagh FitzGibbons Fraser. Informs Jamie about the Cup. _'Michael FitzGibbons was a leprechaun. [...] The man came up perhaps to Jamie's elbow but stood straight as a sawn-off arrow, a stiff white beard bristling pugnaciously from the edges of his jaw and with a pair of green eyes, bright with curiosity.'_ [ _Prisoner_ ]

**Oliver Gwynne** \--a naturalist who's a good friend of Grey's. [ _Zombies_ ]

**Rodrigo** \--a house servant at the Governor's mansion; hired the houngan to set 'zombies' on the governor in revenge for a rape, and becomes a victim of the curse himself. 'The man was young, perhaps twenty, and slender in his blue and gold livery, but with a breadth of shoulder that spoke of strength, and a head and neck that would have graced a Greek sculpture. Perhaps because of the heat, he wore no wig, and his tight-curled-hair was clipped so close that the finest modeling of his skull was apparent.' [ _Zombies_ ]

**Captain Accompong** \--the headman of the rebel slaves in the mountains. Grey meets with him to settle the revolt crisis and get to the bottom of the zombie scare. _'He was very short, very fat, and hunchbacked, his body so distorted that his did not so much walk as proceed by a sort of sideways lurching. He was attired in the remnants of a splendid coat, now buttonless, and with its gold lace half missing, the cuffs filthy with wear.'_ [ _Zombies_ ]*

**Ishmael** \--the houngan who sets his 'zombies' on Governor Warren. He challenges Grey to a 'snake spirit' contest, and gets the worst of the bargain, losing part of his foot. Ex-cook of Rose Hall; is kidnapped by pirates, escapes, and is rescued by the _Artemis_. Is set free by Jamie with Temeraire on Jamaica. May be an ancestor of Dr. Joe Abernathy. [ _Voyager, Zombies_ ]

**Mrs. Jerusha Figg** \--the no-nonsense, well-fed household cook and housekeeper for his residence in Philadelphia. While deeply disapproving of most people, she is devoted to Grey. Knows her way around a fowling piece. Her 2nd husband is a Methodist preacher, her 1st was a French gambler. _'Mrs. Figg was smoothly spherical, gleamingly black, and inclined to glide silently up behind one like a menacing ball-bearing.'_ [ _Echo, Written_ >]

**Rev. Mortimer Figg** \--A pastor of the Methodist Society in Philadelphia. Husband to Jerusha. Offers his church to Ian, Rachel, Dottie, and Denny for their wedding ceremonies. [ _Written_ ]

**Marks** \--Grey's current valet. _'He glanced down at himself; his current valet managed to keep him decent--a task that he himself admitted to be Sisyphean--but lacked both imagination and conversation.'_ [ _Written_ ]

**Doreen** \--Grey's Chestnut St. housemaid. [ _Written_ ]

　

Others [* = historical personage]

***

_**Hellfire** _

Robert Gerald

Cotterill

G. Bubb-Dodington* [George (Bubb) Dodington, 1st Baron Melcombe, British statesman]

Mr. Justice Margrave

Sir Richard Joffrey

Earl of Sandwich* [John Montagu, 4th Earl of Sandwich, British statesman. Yes, 'the sandwich' was named after him]

Sir Frances Dashwood* [11th Baron le Despencer, British statesman]

Lady Fitzwalter

John Wilkes* [radical British journalist and politician]

Paul Whitehead* [British satirist]

Mr. Churchill

Bishop of Ely*

　

_**Succubus** _

Lance-Korporal Helwig

gypsy "witch" Mulengro

Private Bodger

Ilse

Herr Blomberg

Agathe Blomberg

Franz

Dowager Princess Gertrude von Lowenstein

Frau Margarethe Huckel

Captain Billman

Herr Huckel

Colonel Sir Peter Hicks

Wulfie

Lieutenant Christopher Dundas

Samson

Colonel Ruysdale

Lieutenant Dietrich

Prince Siegfried von Lowenstein

Keegan

Hetty

Captain Bampton-Howard

Sergeant-Major Sapp

Captain Benjamin Hiltern

Kaptain Steffens

Thomas

　

_**Private** _

Lord Hanley

Bob Harte

Mr. (William) Pitt* ['the Elder', 1st Earl of Chatham, British statesman]

Egbert Jones (Miss Irons)

Duke of Gloucester* [Prince William Henry, grandson of George II]

Richard Caswell

Sgt. Timothy O'Connell

Meyer

Lord Dewhurst

Mr. Congreve

General Robert Clive* [1st Baron Clive, British army Major General]

Corporal Hicks

DeVries

Sir John Fielding

Willie Howard

Doctor Masonby

Finbar Scanlon

Baron Joseph zu Egkh und Hungerbach* [Austrian noble, family is famous for its red Schilcher wine]

Peter Tewkes

Reinhardt Mayrhofer

Francine O'Connell

Wilhelm

Col. Bernard Sydell

Annie

Captain Crenshaw

Tab

Captain Wilmont

Herr Waldenmar

Lord Worplesdon

Hilda

Private Adams

Herr Burkhardt

Constable Magruder

Royce

Father Doyle

Henderson

Iphigenia Stokes

Lady Bracknell

Reverend Mr. Cobb

Jacob, Duke of Cirencester [no longer an exant title at the time]

Calvert

Viscountess Bomham

Corporal Jowett

(Arch)Bishop of York* [Matthew Hutton (though might refer to the recently deceased Thomas Herring)]

Hardy

Lord Ramsbotham

Thomas

Melissa Stubbs

Doctor (Samuel) Johnston* [British poet, essayist, and lexicographer]

Mrs. Mamie Fortescue

Mrs. Haseltine

Josephine

Mr. & Mrs. Hartsell

Peg

The Misses Humber

Nan

Madam Magda

Nawab of Bengal* [Siraj ud-Daulah, last provencial ruler of Bengal, India]

Lady Quinton

Lady Roswell

Stummle

Paul Whitehead* [secretary and steward of Dashwood's Hellfire Club]

Corporal Windom

Aristopolous Xenokratides

 

 

_**Blade** _

Dr. Arthur Longstreet

Melchior Ffoulkes

Lieutenant Philip Lister

Private Harrison Otway

Captain Michael Bates

General Ezekiel Bates

Ensign Brett

Rodgers

Ferdinand of Brunswick* [Prince Charles William Ferdinand of Brunswick-Wolfenbuttel]

Whitbread

Comte de Clermont* [Louis de Bourbon, French Grand-Marshal during Seven Years' war]

Gallagher

Captain Wilmot

Mr. Holmes

Ober-lieutenant Michael Weber

Arthur Wilbraham

Lt. Custis

George Longstreet, Lord Creemore [aka 'Banquo']

Captain Hauptmann

Victor Arbuthnot

Agnes-Maria

Robert Walpole* [1st Earl of Orford, British statesman, father of Horace, Hal's godfather]

Andrews

Lady Jonas

Horace Walpole* [Horatio Walpole, 4th Earl of Orford, British statesman]

Lady Beverley

Dr. Henryck van Humperdinck

Monsieur Denis Diderot* [French philosopher and writer during the Enlightenment]

Earl of Orford* [see 'Robert Walpole' entry]

Colonel Benham

Thomas Gray* [British poet and classical scholar]

Nortman

Colonel Jones-Osborn

Susannah Tomlison

Mr. Tomlinson

Miss Elizabeth Pendragon

Lady Anthony

Sir Paul Anthony

Francis Atterbury* [Bishop of Rochester, Jacobite supporter who was a good friend of Gerald Grey]

Signor Berculi

Bob

Brabham-Griggs

Ensign Richard Brett

Brunton

General (John) Cope*

Nordman

Sgt. O'Connell

Kitty O'Donnell

Ma O'Donnell

Paulie

Colonel Pickering

Pope Clement XIII*

Ezekial Poundstone

Dr. Protheroe

Duc de Richelieu* [Armand de Vinerot du Plessis, diplomat, statesman, and soldier]

Captain Gilbert Rigby

Melisande Roberts

the Honorable Helene Rowbotham

Lady Sheridan

Susan

Mrs. Wainwright

Sgt-Major Weems

Arthur Wilbraham

Wilhelm

　

_**Haunted** _

Lord Marchmont* [Hugh Hume-Campbell, 3rd Earl, Scottish politician]

Shelby

Herbert Gormley

Anne Thackery

Captain Reginald Jones

Boggs

Bodley

Douglas Fanshawe

Simson

Mr. Dobbs

Wilbraham

Mr. Bodley

Mr. Lister

Appledore

Baby Lister

Captain Hanson

William (Bill) Hoskins

Howard Stoughton

Trevorson

Simon Coles

Reverend Thackeray

Barbara Thackeray

Elise von Namtzen

Alexander von Namtzen

Mortimer Montmorency Oswald III

Squire Trevorson

Arthur Wilbraham

　

_**Custom** _

the Honorable Caroline Woodford

Father LeCarre

Edwin Nicholls

Mrs. Hunter* [Anne Home, minor poet and wife of John Hunter]

Simon Woodford

Brigadier Monckton

Mr. (Dr.) John Hunter* [famous Scottish surgeon and scientist]

Simon Fraser* [see 'Lord Lovat (the Young Fox)' entry]

Horace Suddfield

Miss Landringham

Alfred Woodford, Lord Enderby

Colonel Walsing

General Weidman

Abraham Martin* [Dit L'escossois "the Scot", 17th C. French settler]

Captain Woodford

Sir Edwin Bellman

General James Wolfe* [British army Major General, died in Seven Years' war]

Admiral Holmes

Sergeant Aloysius Cutter

Montcalm* [Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon, Marquis de Saint-Veran, French general in the Seven Years' war (aka French-Indian War)]

Widow Lambert

(Duke of) Cumberland* [Prince William Augustus]

Brigadier (General) Lethbridge-Stewart

Victor Arbuthnot

　

_**Prisoner** _

Mr. Wilberforce

Mr. Lowens

Nanny Elsbeth

Lt. Gaskins

George Roberts

Pilcock

Peggy

Sister Eudoxia

Mr. Grieves

Sir Melchior Williamson

Hanks

Dr. Maguire

Crusoe

Dr. Latham

Tess Quinn

Bartholomew Halloran

Captain Leo Clifford

Bingham

Jeffries

Morgan

Billings

Mr. Lowens

O'Sullivan

Earl of Tullibardine* [William Murray, 1st Earl, son of 1st Duke of Atholl, Scottish statesman]

Mrs. Donoghue

Mr. Frobisher

(Earl of) Mar* [John Erskine, 23rd Earl, Scottish Jacobite]

Captain Mordecai Weston

Duc di Castellotti

Morris Byrd

Hugh Darcy

Thomas Arthur, Comté de Lally* [Baron de Tollendal (Irish Jacobite descent), French officer]

Justicar John de Gray* [Bishop of Norwich 1200-1214, Governor of Ireland]

Mrs. Siverly

Marcus Siverly

General Ginkel* [2nd Earl of Athlone (expired title)]

Brother Bertram

Brother Daniel

Brother Ambrose

Brother Infirmirian

(Lawrence)

Stern Mairi

Beathag

Cairistiona

Mr. Beckett

Mrs. Beckett

Moira Beckett

Bulstrode

Ferguson Captain

Ronald Dougal

Wm. Scarry Spender

Robert Wilson Bishop

Fordham O'Toole

Eamonn O' Chriadha

Patrick Bannion

Laverly Nasonby

Raphael Wattiswade [aka 'Andrew Rennie']

Marquise of Pelham* [see 'Duke of Newcastle' entry]

Major Berkeley

Tarleton Andrews

Captain Joseph

Honey Mr. Whebley

Mrs. Weston

Ensign Eldon Garlock

Keren-happuch

Morris Huckabee

Mr. Trowbridge

Joe Gore

Duke of Newcastle* [Thomas Pelham-Holles, 1st Duke, British statesman]

Horace Walpole* [Horatio Walpole, 4th Earl of Orford, British statesman]

(George, Earl of) Grenville* [John Carteret, 2nd Earl, British statesman]

Andrews

Lord George Murray* [Scottish general and leader of the Scottish forces at the Battle of Prestonpans]

Edwin Nicholls

Laurence Stern

Stubbs

Major Berkeley Tarleton

Whitbread

 

Zombies

Governor Derwent Warren

Captain (Robert) Bob Cherry

Barnabas Abernathy

Captain Ludgate

Gideon Dawes

Captain Perriman

Lord (Frederick) North* [2nd Earl of Guilford, British statesman]

Judge Samuel Peters

Captain Cresswell

Corporal Sansom

Major John Fettes

Azeel

**Author's Note:**

> Information culled from "The Outlandish Companion", Wikipedia, and the novels in the series. This guide will not incorporate any information from the "Outlander" tv series. Do let me know if you see any glaring mistakes or info left out. Thanks!


End file.
